Sadistic
by Sull89
Summary: One shot. With Ed in the middle of an internal struggle, someone decides that now is the prime opportunity to make his life even worse. Playing off Edward's concern for those he cares about, that someone now runs rampant in exacting his revenge.


"Greed…" Paling, Edward yelled at the stiff, inanimate creature, trying his best to make the homunculus speak, "Come on Greed, stop fooling around! We don't have time for this!" When nothing changed, Ed shoved at his companion, attempting to make him move even though he knew it wouldn't happen.

Slowly, the force behind Ed's hands rolled Greed onto his side, but it was the last thing his body would ever do. As the alchemist beside him watched in horror, Greed melted, the elements that made up his body finally breaking apart and fleeing from the lifeless homunculus.

Burying his fingers in the base of his hair, Ed screamed, staring down at the pool of red liquid in front of him; the final remains of the first person he had ever killed. Breaking down, Ed fell to his knees in the center of the transmutation circle, resting his head on the floor as he cried.

"So, the FullMetal Pipsqueak has finally grown up, huh?" A snide, sarcastic sound floated through the air, startling Ed into looking up as it continued, "Took you long enough." It took the teen a moment to find the source of the voice through the haze of tears covering his eyes, but once he caught sight of the person standing in the doorway of Dante's home it was all he could do to stop himself from cursing out loud.

As Ed directed a glare in the creature's general direction he slowly rose from his position on the floor. Staggering slightly as he regained his balance, Ed grasped the damaged part of his automail with his left hand before saying, "What do you want from me now, Envy?" Ed paused for a moment to shake his head, "Whatever it is, you won't get it."

Envy grinned and turned his head away from Ed, instead casting his gaze at everything that surrounded them. Placing both hands on his hips, the homunculus furrowed his brow ever so slightly as he said, "That Dante's got a weird taste in décor." Now he returned to staring at Ed, "Then again, she let you in here, so she couldn't have had much good taste to begin with."

The insult was processed as soon as it reached Ed's ears, but for the first time in his life he actually chose to ignore it, only the slight twitch of his left eye giving away the fact that he had heard it at all, "I'll say it one more time; you will not get whatever it is you've come here for."

"You're so damn closed-minded, Elric." Holding his palms up in the air and shrugging, Envy shot him a pseudo look of mixed confusion and hurt before adding on to his miniature speech, "Who says I have to want something every time we meet?" Now crossing his arms, the oldest homunculus rolled his tongue over between his teeth and then spoke, "Apparently the military dog is aware of the fact that most people see him as just that; someone worth seeing only when he can be of some use to them."

Shaking ever so slightly, Ed clenched his still broken automail fist, trying to forget the cruelty in Envy's words, "Shut up. You know nothing about my reasons for being a soldier."

Cocking his head to the side far enough to rest his ear against his shoulder, Envy laughed at Ed, "Oh, so what, you think that it won't matter to the State that you killed Greed?" The silence that pervaded the following few seconds after Envy's words was almost palpable, and the homunculus used the time to see that Ed was trying his level best to stay calm but failing miserably.

Envy decided to push a few more of Ed's buttons and see what the alchemist would do, "You've finally become the 'human weapon' that I know you dread." As Ed's facial features suddenly shifted into a mask of pure anger, Envy knew he was almost done with step one of his little plan, "After all, you did just kill someone. It was done rather violently too, if I do say so myself."

Offhandedly, he added his next comment as almost an afterthought, "It was so nice of you to do it though. Not only will your employers be happy that you've gotten rid of one of the sins that plague their lands, you managed to help us as well." Envy grinned, "The other five homunculi and I are glad he's out of the way. We didn't even have to do any work!"

Finally, Ed snapped, Envy's words coupled with Greed's death tearing a hole in his conscience. Momentarily forgetting that the latter homunculus had half-destroyed his automail arm, Edward clapped his hands together and drew the long, alchemic blade back out, charging at Envy as the blue light from his transmutation surrounded his upper body like a scientific halo.

Envy's grin widened; the little pipsqueak was so predictable. In the mere moment before Ed's blade sliced through the air that his opponent occupied, Envy lifted himself from the ground, flipping over Ed's head and landing directly behind the blonde, facing his back.

A sadistic thought suddenly popped into Envy's mind, and he took it and ran. Reaching out before Ed could react, Hohenheim's creation grabbed him in a stranglehold, one hand running under Ed's automail and around his throat, the other wrapping his flesh arm up behind him and ramming it against his backbone.

Ed struggled against Envy's grip on him, trying to break free and get away, but he couldn't do it. The way Envy had him trapped there was nothing for Ed to do, not with his automail in pieces as it was and his other hand completely immovable. Twisting his shoulders, the alchemist launched one more frantic attempt to gain clean air, but all Envy did was laugh.

Suddenly, Ed felt himself whipped around. For some inexplicable reason, Envy had let go of everything but his flesh hand and then spun him in a circle. Feeling the first hint of freedom, Ed drew his automail arm back, preparing to ram it into Envy the second he could. With a wild yell, Ed brought his dagger around in a sweeping arc, using the momentum of his turning body to increase its speed.

"Ed?" FullMetal's eyes finally found their target, but just before his arm-blade hit he whipped it backwards, accidentally throwing himself off balance in the process. Staring at the face now residing where Envy had been, Ed muttered a few nonsensical sounds of disbelief. Winry stood there, her fingers wrapped around his, looking terrified of the weapon he had almost drove into her skull.

Now though, she cast her gaze downward and slipped her fingers up to Ed's wrist at the same time. Probing at his skin, she finally settled her grip on top of one bone, "I thought I mattered to you. How could you do that?" Ed knew it was Envy in Winry's shape, but it was as though she had cast a spell on him; he couldn't bring himself to run her through.

"I thought I mattered!" Screaming now, the fake Winry suddenly dragged on Ed's wrist, putting all of her strength into it. At first confused, Ed finally realized what was going on, but he wasn't fast enough to stop it. Just as a snap echoed through the large chamber Ed staggered backwards and let out a violent scream of pain.

Laughing, Winry crossed her arms and slouched a bit, resting all of her weight on one foot, "Aww, did I break your wrist, Ed?" Smiling coyly now, she leapt forward before Ed could react, "Let me make it up to you!" Wrapping her arms together behind his neck, Winry then pressed her lips to Ed's, cutting off his continued small whimper.

Doing everything he could to yank his head away from her, Ed tried to bash his foot into Winry's, but she just laughed against his mouth and moved slightly. Still struggling, Ed leaned back, throwing his weight against her arms in the hopes of weakening her grip. Suddenly, Winry just let go, and as Ed almost tripped over his own feet in his hurry to move away from her, she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, tearing two jagged cuts into it.

Eyes wide in confusion and a sort of fear, Ed shakily regained his stance, panicked now over his wrist and everything else the pseudo Winry had just done. The alchemist knew that at the moment he was in no condition to try fighting with Envy; the homunculus was too strong. He had to do something though.

Turning around without saying a word, the younger boy looked away from Winry, cradling the broken wrist in his remaining automail fingers after brushing away the blood that had started to drip down his chin. As he started to walk away, not knowing what to expect, Winry smiled and then let out a whine, "Why are you leaving? You love me Ed, I know you do! What are you doing?"

Freezing in his tracks, Edward tightened the grip on his wrist unconsciously, shaking as Winry's voice drilled into his skull. No matter how many times he kept reminding himself that it was Envy behind him and not the Rockbell girl, the tone of those words, hearing them spoken in her voice, still tore at his heart.

Ed closed his eyes, trying to call an image of the real Winry into his mind, the one with soft eyes and a caring nature, but all he could see was her laughing as she broke his wrist over and over again. "Envy, you're not going to win." Ed had to force the words out through clenched teeth, but he did it all the same, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you won't succeed." He shook his head once, just enough to move his disheveled braid ever so slightly, "You're nothing like Winry, even if you do look like her."

Suddenly, Ed heard a rushing sort of sound behind him and caught a flash of white light snap throughout the room. "I don't know what you find so distracting," the voice had changed now, it was deeper and ever so slightly more masculine, "I don't see what's so special about her, wee one. Maybe you're just too little to see the other girls around."

Ed whipped back around, incensed at the short joke and the insult to Winry, but he knew that yelling about it would do him no good. The voice that had just spoken sounded exactly like Envy's normal one, and Ed only hoped that he had reshaped himself and left Winry's form alone. Coming to face the creature though, it was evident he hadn't, as Winry was still standing there.

Now she started to advance on him, crouched down like some cat right before the pounce. Blanching at the look on her face, Ed went to turn and run, but Winry was too fast. Just as he started to move the girl kicked his legs out from under him, landing Ed flat on his back.

Triumphantly, Winry bent down and straddled Ed, resting her knees against the floor on either side of his hips and leaning back to sit against his lower torso. As Ed tried to squirm away, angered and disgusted by whatever it was Envy had planned, he grated out a few more choice words, "Bastard! Get off of me, you're not Winry Rockbell!"

"Oh, Edward…" Her voice drifted off as Winry noticed Ed's broken wrist lying on the ground next to him. With a malicious smirk she reached out and grabbed it, digging her fingernails into the tender area and twisting. As Ed cried out in pain again, he renewed his futile, useless struggle to free himself.

Finally, when Ed was almost past the point of even being able to scream, the look-alike Winry dropped his arm and then rose up on her knees. Placing one hand on both sides of his neck, Winry leaned down until she was inches from his face and whispered, "You're right." Closing those last few inches, she pressed her lips to Ed's again, savoring the taste of the blood still on his lips before pulling back, "I'm not her; I'm better."

Ed couldn't fight the second kiss, not pinned down the way he was. Basically, his only option was to lay there and take it, shuddering as her tongue wormed its way into his mouth and around his own. As soon as she freed his face though, Ed turned it to the side and spat, trying to rid himself of that feeling, "No, you're not. You never will be."

A sad look suddenly flitted across her face, "What Ed? I'm not good enough for you any more?" Winry lifted Ed's flesh arm and wiped the crocodile tears from her face with it, disregarding his broken wrist and the pain it would cause him, "You really don't care about me." Placing her index finger at the top of Ed's forehead, Winry traced the contour line of his body all the way down to his belly button as she continued to cry.

All of the sudden Winry's image started to flicker and for one brief moment Envy resumed his true form. Leering down at the thoroughly disgusted Ed he shot off his trademark sardonic, sadistic, and sarcastic grin and then rocked back until he was sitting on the top of Ed's thighs.

Right after Envy had grinned down at the alchemist trapped underneath him his shape had started to change again. Now that all his weight was resting fully on Ed's legs, Envy looked and sounded exactly like another woman Ed was all too familiar with, "You like me more, then?"

Starting to play with the pink layer in her hair, the girl smiled shyly at Ed, "I've always liked you." Now she moved her hand from Ed's stomach, sliding it downward slowly until her palm was resting against the inside of her thigh and her fingers stretched out against Ed's, "Ever since we first met."

Uncomfortable in the extreme, Ed shoved at her with his automail arm, "Get off me! You're not Rose either, so stop trying to pull this shit!" Gathering his strength, Ed finally managed to shake off the feeling of despair that had cloaked him since Greed's death. Envy was cruel and evil; letting him get away with this wasn't an option for Ed.

His resolve strengthened, Ed quickly flung his hips to the side and twisted upward, dislodging the new Rose from her place on top of him. Spinning up onto his knees, Ed folded his feet underneath him and then sprung up, gaining his height again. Softly, he touched the palms of his hands together, making sure to be careful of his wrist.

Rose leapt to her feet as well, but by the time she reached Ed it was too late. The blue light that signified his alchemy spread around him, temporarily blinding her. When Rose blinked the light spots from her eyes it was to see that Ed had transmuted his left glove and small section of his automail into a sort of cast.

Moving his fingers experimentally, Ed found that they still worked fine and that his wrist, bound as it was by the hard alchemic cast, had toned its throbbing down to a dull roar. Grinning, he clenched his fist and then turned back to Rose, "I may not be able to perform alchemy on my own body, but this will certainly work well enough for now." His eyes got hard, "Give it up Envy, you're not going to be able to do that to me again."

Getting a pitiful look on her face, Rose held one hand out to Ed, "So you don't love me?" When Edward did nothing but stand there and stare at her, Rose laughed and stretched her hands up toward the ceiling, "You've finally snapped out of it then, idiot?" Starting with the tips of his fingers, Envy reshaped himself back into his favorite form and then crossed his arms when finished, "It took you long enough. I was beginning to think that you would go down easy, and that would have disappointed me."

Twirling a finger through his hair, Envy shamelessly mocked Ed's inability to attack when he was shaped as Winry, "After all, you couldn't hurt the girl you loved even if she hurt you, right? So for you to even fight, I have to be in this form."

Glaring daggers at the homunculus, Ed chose not to dignify that with a response and instead braced himself, waiting for Envy to attack. He had learned his lesson earlier and knew better than to charge at the creature, but he wasn't going to just give up. Angling his miraculously still functioning automail blade in front of him, Ed bent his knees slightly, preparing for anything.

Envy watched Ed's movement with amusement evident on his features. Grinning slightly, the taller of the two shrugged and put fisted hands on both hips, "What, shorty, you want to fight again already?" Shaking his head, Envy turned away from the weapon wielding human in front of him, "Sorry, but I don't have the time. We'll meet again though, so no worries."

Smiling back at Ed, the homunculus gave him a few more words before departing, "Try to get stronger by then, huh? I have better things to do than waste my time fighting weaklings." Before the alchemist could respond, Envy walked out the door, shouting, "Oh, and get over your fear of 'killing' someone important to you, because if you don't, I'll just use that to my advantage when it really is time for you to die."


End file.
